But I'm ENGAGED!
by Spider.Monkey'.'luv
Summary: Set in the beginning of Breaking Dawn, when Jacob returns Bella has no choice but to take him away from Forks. Vampires are hurt, Werewolves are dissapointed, Human's are confused. Who will Bella choose in the end? R&R Disclaimer. Bella&Edward
1. Chapter 1 Updates

_**DISCLAMER!! I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!**_

**Hey guys, this is my third fanfiction that I'm writing, even though my other two aren't finished yet… Anyways, this one is taking place at the beginning of Breaking Dawn, a few days before the wedding when Jacob is still missing, and Edward is still hunting. R&R Please! Enjoy!! (:**

**Chapter One**

I parked my new Mercedes Benz Guardian outside Charlie's house, I had to make a quick call before I went inside. I flipped my phone open and began to dial a number that was becoming _too _familiar.

"Hello?" I heard Seth Clearwater's voice from the other end. I sighed in relief, I was hoping it wouldn't be his scary older sister who answered. When it came to Leah, the phrase "Bite you head off" wasn't in theory. Sometimes I wondered what she was thinking when she glared at me with nothing but hate in her eyes.

"Hey Seth it's me."

"Oh hey Bella! Calling for an update?" He asked, I loved his enthusiasm.

"You're psychic." I laughed quietly.

"Nah, you're just predictable. He's somewhere In Canada last we checked in, he isn't too happy that you're checking in on him though." Still enthusiastic. Got to love Seth.

"Oh, when's he coming home?" I muttered almost regretting the words as I spoke them, I already knew the answer.

"He's not Bella, Jake doesn't want to come home. He's enjoying the living off his instincts kind of life." Seth laughed but cut off short. "Hey Bella I got to go, Sam's calling a meeting, I'll see you at the wedding. Say hi to Edward for me will ya?"

"Sure Seth, bye, thank you." I hung up the phone and leaned back in my seat. I didn't bother forcing back my tears as they swelled up in my eyes, the lump in my throat that came whenever I thought about Jacob, made my breathing ragged. I was glad that Edward wasn't with me right now.

When I finally stepped out of the car, a hard cold wind snapped up at me, twisting my hair around my face. I groaned up at the charcoal grey sky. I heard the faint howling of the Quileute Werewolves in the distance, the sound being carried with the wind. I smiled to myself, and then stopped dead in my tracks when one of the wolves seemed too close. Dangerously close, they shouldn't be over here with the Cullen's in Forks, was the treaty broken? My phone chimed in my pocket.

"Seth?" I questioned into the phone.

"Yea Bella it's me, we have an update, Jacob was back in America somewhere, and he phased, he might just be mad at us. We don't give him any privacy, but I thought you should know."

I gasped. Jacob might be coming home? I smiled, "Seth that's great! Someone could recognize him and bring him home!" A ruffling in the bushes near my house made me jump. Another wolf sound. "Hey Seth? Is the treaty still in tact?"

"Yea, why?"

"Are any of you not in La Push?"

"Except for Jake, no."

"Oh, there's something in the forest beside my house." I took a few steps towards the dark trees.

"Bella, if there's something over there stay away from it. Go inside, tell your Vampire's to come check it out, don't go over there alone." The worry in Seth's voice was humorous. A sudden thought jumped into my head and screamed louder than all the others, _what if it was Jacob?_ My Jacob.

I snapped my phone shut, for a second not remembering poor Seth on the other line, and ran as fast as I could towards the trees. I only stumbled a few times. I burst through the trees and looked around, nothing was there. Just a few squirrels and birds. I clenched my fists, this wouldn't have been the first time my imagination had run wild on me. I dropped to the ground, sitting with my back against a big oak tree. I pulled my legs of to my chest and shut my eyes, again letting my tears slide down my cheeks. I missed my Jacob.

Only a few minutes had passed before two large human arms were wrapping around my torso, I hadn't heard anyone coming, I jumped startled. I starred up into two brown tear soaked eyes, and my heart leapt up into my throat.

"Jacob!" I choked out, and threw my arms around my neck holding him to me.

"Hey Bella," he whispered. "I heard you talking to Seth." He pressed his face into my hair, and I could feel his warm tears soak my shirt.

"I was worried about you Jake," I managed to say through my stinging tears. "I missed you so much." I shook my head and more tears slid down my face.

"You shouldn't have done either Bella." He said more harshly now.

"And why not?" My voice was high with shock.

"Because you chose _him_ remember?" It was like a slap in the face.

"So? Just because I love _him_," I emphasized the last word the same way Jacob had, "I can't miss my best friend? Is that how it works now? Sorry, I must have missed the memo." I pulled away from him.

Rain started pouring down through the leaves, cold, wet, rain.

"Come on Jake, let's talk about this inside." I braced my self for his answer. He only took my hand and lead me up to the house.

"Charlie's gonna throw a hissy fight, you know that right?" He half smiled at the door as we approached it. He eyed my car though, not approving of me driving anything other than his old truck.

"Hey, I really could have used my favorite mechanic about a week or so ago. Now I'm stuck with _this._" I gestured at my shinny black car and made a face.

"It's a nice car." He shrugged.

I toyed with the lock for a minute before I realized that the door wasn't locked at all. Jacob laughed and nudged me and we strode in, not quite socked yet.

"Hey dad?" I yelled into the house.

"In here Bella." Charlie called from the living room, of course he was watching the game.

Jacob looked at me nervously, he still had my hand. He glanced between me and the entrance to the living room a few times before he finally took a few steps.

"Dad someone's here to see you." Charlie turned slowly probably expecting Edward or someone to be standing holding my hand. He gawked when he saw my missing best friend, shirtless, holding me hand, and soaking wet, standing beside me.

"Hey Charlie." He mumbled looking down at the floor.

Charlie burst into hysterics then. "Jacob? Where were you? Do you know all the trouble you've caused down at the station, and at La Push? What were you thinking?" Charlie's face was still pale from the shock, anger filled every line on his face, except his eyes which were filled with relief.

"I'm home _now, _so.." He still looked at the floor, and I squeezed his hand in support.


	2. Chapter 2 Relax

**Chapter Two**

I was driving Jacob to La Push to see his father, the entire drive he held my hand and refused to let go, and I was fine with that. I couldn't stop smiling; I'd missed him so much. He helped me from my truck, and I went with him to the front door.

"Hello?" I heard Billy Black's deep rough voice from the other room, and then the squeak of his wheelchair on the floor boards. "Jacob?" He stopped dead in the middle of the short hall.

"Hey dad." Jake walked slowly up to his dad and bent down to give him a quick hug. They exchanged a quiet conversation that I couldn't make out before they both turned and looked at me. Billy's eyes were weary, suspicious, though I had no idea why he would be weary of _me_.

Jacob was standing beside me again, and wound his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. He looked down at me with apologizing eyes. "Bella, I was supposed to be here for your wedding, to be _your _best man. But, now that I'm here I see that's impossible. Too many people will be there." His eyes were slightly red like he was about to cry.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered out.

"I'm in a bit of trouble Bella." He looked down at the floor ashamed. "I had to, uhm, steal, a few things, and I don't know how, but I got caught. I'm on America's Most Wanted list now." He grinned trying to make a joke out of it. I didn't laugh. "Bella I'm sorry." There was a loud rap at the door, and Billy moved to open it. Sue Clearwater walked in and hugged Jacob for a moment before looking at Billy.

"Jacob has to leave." Her eyes were watery as she turned to my best man. "Jacob, I'm so glad you're home, I was so worried about you. But the police will be here soon, I saw it on the news. They know where to find you. You can still get out of here." She sniffled and hugged him again. "You have to leave, _now._"

"Damn it." Jacob's hands tightened into fists.

"Ouch Jake, my hand."

"Sorry."

The hand he was holding throbbed, but wasn't broken. I was glad for that. "I'll come with you, I'll get you out of here." I looked at him and kept my face completely serious.

"Bella, you're getting married in nine days. You need to be _here_." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming with you, I can be home in time for the wedding.

***

Charlie starred between me and Jacob for a minute before nodding his head. "I'll let Edward know what's happened. Don't miss your wedding Bella." He hugged me awkwardly for a minute. "Be careful, you know I don't like this. Promise me you'll keep each other out of trouble?"

"Promise, Dad. But we have to leave now. Give this to Edward." I started scratching a quick apology to Edward. _Edward, I am so sorry. I won't miss the wedding, I'll be home soon. I have to get Jacob out of here, I can explain everything to you later. Don't worry about me, I'm with Jake. I love you, I'm sorry. –Love, your Bella. _I felt teary eyed knowing that I'd be hurting him. But I had to help my best friend.

"Sure Bells." I hugged him quickly one more time before running out the door with Jacob tailing me.

We checked into a hotel and tried to ignore the starring guests, I tried not to think about what they were thinking. It wasn't too hard to guess. I threw my bag onto one of the beds and sat down. "So, Jake. What exactly did you steal that got you into so much trouble?" I raised my eyebrow when he smiled a little bit too widely.

"Three sports cars, and then I kind of accidentally crashed into some mall or something and ran." He shrugged still smiling. I grimaced. I could imagine all the people in the mall and how scared they would be when an extremely dangerous looking six foot nine boy that looked like he could break through a wall, came crashing in, in a stolen vehicle. I shivered.

He sighed. "Bella, I was kind of hoping I could see you in your wedding dress. You'll look so beautiful." He leaned his head back against the backboard of his bed and closed his eyes, trying to picture me I imagined.

"I doubt it. It's this crazy thing that Alice picked out. I'll be lucky if I can survive walking down the stairs."

He chuckled. "Bella, you'd look beautiful in sweats and an old worn out t-shirt, I don't think you'll have any problem pulling off a tailored gown." He starred at me with intense eyes. He stood up and was at my bed in half a stride; he sat down and took my hand in his. "Are you happy Bella?" He met my eyes with a guarded expression.

"Yes."

"I'm glad, I really am. But why _him_. Bella you could have any boy in the world, no one _wouldn't _want you. Why did it have to be the one person you would have to give up your entire world for?"

"Jacob, you know I love him more than anything." I grimaced again. "He's my whole world."

"You love me too though."

"Jake why do you have to make everything difficult?" I grabbed a chunk of my hair in each hand and tugged pointlessly.

"Hey stop it, you're going to hurt yourself." He pulled my hands away from my head and smoothed my hair for me, then trailed his hand down my cheek and pulled my chin up. "You never even tried to be happy Bella. How do you know he's what you really want if you've never had anything else?" He whispered. I shook my head trying to clear it of everything he'd said to me. I didn't want to hear it because I was afraid I might believe it.

Something suddenly flew into my mind out of absolutely no where. This would be the last time that I'd ever see Jacob. Once I left for my wedding, I'd become a Vampire, and he would never want to see me again. The familiar lump formed in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jacob whispered trying to decipher my sudden mood swing.

"I'll miss you Jake, you'll ALWAYS be my best man." I emphasized the word 'always' trying to make him believe that I'd always love him and think of him as my best friend. "I'm so glad we came into each other's lives, Jake, thank you." I sniffled and starred back at him. His expression was pained. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him again.

I took him by surprise when I turned into his side and shifted so that I was in front of him. His arm was still on my, holding the small of my back. My lips found his, and moved slowly. After he recovered from the shock, he kissed me too. His lips were soft against mine, as they moved in sink. He pulled me closer to him, pressing me against his body. I knew this would hurt us both, but I didn't think about the consequences. My hands clenched his hair, forcing him closer to me. Even though I was so close to him, it wasn't close enough. I pushed him backwards onto the bed and lay on top of him, kissing him hard. I felt him shudder beneath me, and I pressed against him harder, becoming more violent. My lips moved almost angrily now, and he did the same. Soon we were both gasping, but unwilling to break away from each other for even a second. But as I became dizzy, I pulled my face away from him.

He was smiling up at me. After we both caught our breath, his face turned serious. "Sorry to ruin the moment Bella, but I just wanted you to know. I still have time, even if it _is_ just a few days. And I _will_ be fighting for you, harder than ever."

I groaned. "Jake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm going to marry Edward in nine days, and then I am going to become a Vampire." I sat up, and he did the same.

"Let's think about right now ok? Don't worry about my feelings later on."

"You started it." I mumbled.

He chuckled and grabbed me again. He pushed me up against the backboard on the bed and began slowly kissing my throat. I shuddered. "Jake stop, we shouldn't do this."

"Relax Bella." Jacob whispered into my neck, still kissing me.

"Jake really." I gasped having a little trouble with my voice.

"Just relax Bella, every thing will turn out for the best." And with that, my will power crumbled and I shivered again hitching my leg up around his hip, forcing him closer to me. After a few minutes he stopped and looked up at me, not letting go. "You're tired. I should let you sleep."

"Whatever you like." I mumbled knowing that either way, he'd get his way. Again he chuckled at my 'enthusiasm'. He pulled me around to his other side as he turned and lay down. I nestled into his side and finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

When I woke up I saw Jake standing holding my cell phone to his ear. "Let her sleep." He said before snapping it shut and looking out the window.

"What was that?" I said quietly, my voice thick with sleep.

He flipped around, "Did I wake you up? Sorry."

"No." He came and kissed my cheek.

**Ooh, intense! What's going to happen? After that do you think she might choose him? What will Edward say? Is Jasper going to kill a human? o.O Omgoooosh. Haha find out. (Yea I know that was random, it probably won't happen. Rofl you'll see. ;) )Tell me what you think! R&R Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye Forever

**How are you guys liking my fanfiction? XD Is it intense?? Probably not… Tell me what you think will happen. R&R please!!**

**Chapter 3**

What had I done? I was marrying Edward, in eight days now, and I was just kissing my best friend. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked leaning beside me. He pushed the hair out of my face.

I didn't answer. I was cheating on my fiancé. How could I? Jacob and I had kissed for how long? We'd kissed longer than me and Edward ever had, but not because Jacob loved me more. It was because Jake didn't need to be careful with me like Edward did. Jake wasn't about to kill me every time he touched me. I didn't have to worry – Jake didn't have to worry – about my safety the way Edward always had to. Clearly Jacob was seemingly the better choice.

I should have even been thinking about that! I loved Edward more than anything else in the world, he was careful with me _because _he _could _hurt me. He was careful with me _because _he didn't _want _to hurt me. And just like that, I'd hurt him. I was so cruel. I couldn't stay here with Jacob any longer. I'd done what I had too; I'd gotten him away from Forks. Now it was time for me to say goodbye and return to my Vampire.

"Goodbye Jake." I whispered getting up. I didn't want to look at his face. I didn't want to see how pained or tortured it might be. I didn't want to see a reflection of my pain in his eyes. I grabbed my bag and sling it over my shoulder, I could change later. Charlie's house was only a few hours drive from here. I needed that time to think about what I was going to say to Edward. I rummaged around in my purse for any change, but found none.

"Bella, don't leave yet." Jake choked out.

I didn't answer him. I pulled out my cell phone, knowing that I'd have to have someone pick me up. I didn't know who I would call though. I couldn't face Edward yet, so that one was out. Alice would probably throw a hissy fit if I told her anything. Charlie would be working, and I wasn't really close to anyone Jake's friends…

"Bella please, I don't know when I'll see you again." His voice was muffled and coarse.

"Sorry, you won't see me again." I tried to hide the tears that began pouring from my eyes. It seemed like all I did lately was cry. There was no reply from Jacob. At first I thought he was angry, but then his arms suddenly wrapped around me. He moved like a ghost.

"Don't leave me Bella. Please don't leave. I love you, whether you're mine or not I love you, I don't want to lose you Bella please. Stay." He begged.

I shook my head and turned to kiss his cheek. "Bye Jake, I love you." I pushed out of his grip and walked quickly to the door throwing it open.

"Bye Bells." Was the last thing I'd ever hear my best friend say. I tried to control my breathing as I walked towards the lobby. I'd call someone that would understand how I felt, in a literal way. I flipped my tiny silver cell phone open and dialed.

"Bella?" The voice said from the other end.

"Yea Jasper it's me. Can you pick me up please?" I said quietly, not trusting my voice.

"Sure, should I get Edward?"

"No," I said quickly. "I can't see him yet. Please, just come alone ok?" I was quickly falling to pieces.

"Sure Bella, where are you?" I gave him some quick directions on how to get to the hotel, and then I sat outside on the curb. I prayed that _he _wouldn't come looking for me. The "he" stood for two people in which I didn't want to think about just yet.

After about twenty minutes – which was about two hours less than it took me and… Him. – Jasper pulled up. I sighed in relief as he washed a calm emotion over me. He helped me up and I fell right into his arms, the strong emotions of confusion and hurt, were threatening to surface at any moment.

"You smell like Werewolf. What were you doing here? We've all been very worried, Edward panicked after he read your note." He looked down at me with disapproval.

"I'll explain everything in the car." I didn't know what to say. It all sounded so ridiculous to me now. _So yea, Jacob showed up and needed me to take him out of town so that he wouldn't be arrested for stealing, and then we made out and I left. _That made for a great story.

"What are you going to say to Edward?" He asked after I'd managed to wipe up a quick, slightly edited version of the truth.

"I don't know."

**Ooh, hahahahahahahahaha. ……….. Yea R&R Please!!**


End file.
